The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The present disclosure is related in general to wellsite equipment such as oilfield surface equipment, oilfield cables and the like.
As easily accessible oil reserves become increasingly less common, oil exploration may require drilling to greater depths. Concurrently, more complex, versatile downhole tools have greater requirements for electrical power and/or telemetry. Wireline cables containing only copper conductors are unable to adequately meet today's requirements for both power and telemetry.
Optical fibers, while occupying much smaller space, can provide much lower telemetry attenuation compared to copper conductors. Utilization of optical fibers frees up the cable core real estate and thereby makes it possible to integrate larger conductors for power transmission. Therefore, replacing a copper conductor with an optical fiber in order to increase telemetry capability will provide viable solutions to both telemetry and power problems.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in wireline cables.